Most vehicles provide some form of storage space or compartment. Automobiles that are in the car category usually have a storage compartment in the form of a trunk, while other larger vehicles such as pick-up trucks have a bed that can be used for storage. Additionally, semi-trucks have tractor trailers that provide a large enclosed trailer for storage of items. It is desirable to develop items that will maximize the storage space by allowing the space that's available to be sub-divided. For example it is sometimes desirable to divide a storage compartment into sections in order to provide spaces for the storage of various items. Additionally it is also desirable in the case of pick-up trucks and other vehicles having a storage bed to have a way of extending the sides of the bed in instances where oversized items need to be transported.